Dawn
Dawn's real, birth-given name is unknown, so for purposes of ease, we will call her Dawn. Dawn is human female living in Republic City. She is among the cities most infamous figures, rivaling the bloodbending gangster, Yakone from many years ago, despite not having any bending abilities of her own. She has an extensive criminal record, possibly the most extensive the world has seen, except for global terrorists, such as Zaheer and his Red Lotus compatriots, and the Fire Lords during the Hundred Year War. She is a criminal, not a destroyer of worlds. OOC Warning! ' Beginnings Twenty-three years ago, a child was born to a homeless wench in the capitol of the Fire Nation. Nine months even earlier, this woman had developed intimate relations with a nobleman, despite their status differences. To keep up his appearances though, the man cast the woman out on the streets when their relationship was questioned, but not before impregnating her. When the baby came, it was in a prison cell. The woman had been incarcerated for stealing bread, for she had nothing of her own. After the delivery, the baby was taken from her, and the woman died alone in the darkness shortly after. Dawn came into this world, killing her mother, and never knowing her father. She was never given a name, as no father ever came to claim her. The orphanage in the Fire Nation Capitol was full, so she was shipped overseas to Republic City, to begin her life there, growing into a lowlife street urchin, stealing to survive. Her first theft, however, was not for food, or for clothes to keep warm. While wandering the streets in the early morn, she caught sight of something beautiful. A bright light flashed over her eyes, as the glare of the rising sun reflected off of a pocketwatch that dangled from the coat of a businessman on his way to work. It had to be hers. She had seen it done before, but now she had a chance to try it. She took a side street to get ahead of the man, and then turned back onto his street and began running top speed at him. She "accidentally" bumped into him, grabbing his pocketwatch, stowing it in her pocket on her way to the ground, and then feigned injury. She proceeded to clutch her arm and shout and yell in mock pain. The man was too concerned for the small girl who he had tripped's well-being to notice his watch was gone. She took the watch back to a side alley to look at it and wonder at it. That was when she took the name "Dawn" for herself, and to this day, she has that watch. Career The Thief = ''"What is permission, but a few words and a waste of my time? What is yours can be mine." = = The Spectre = As she grew older, Dawn's mental state deteriorated, due to living in a shabby orphanage and her life of crime to support herself, outside of what the orphanage provided for her. Its meals, beds and rooms weren't fit enough for animals, let alone children. As a result, she developed a split personality, though it wasn't enough to actually believe she is two different people at different times, she will often switch from cynical, selfish and uncaring of others, to ruthless, tough, and often angry. And while she doesn't necessarily believe she is two different people, she retains her memories of her actions as the other personality. This allows her to live out two lives simultaneously, and have two careers, as well as to utilize her wealth that she accumulated over the years to fund both of her lives. The first career, and also believed to be her base personality, is as the Master Thief that Republic City only knows as '''The Spectre. She began this life when she stole that first watch, finding the thrill of a perfect steal to be the highest form of excitement and fun. As she matured, her skills improved, becoming a master of stealth and infiltration, and as a result, she has never been caught. The Spectre has even stolen people, on the orders of employers that contact her. Though her skills are legendary, she is notorious for her tendency to flee at a moment's notice, even when employers are being busted by the police, leading many to even refuse to consider hiring her, which is fine in her books, as she mainly steals for sport, despite it's fabulous income. The Thug = "I'm just a businesswoman, giving the people what they want." = = Dawn when asked by a reporter about the rumors of her criminal activity. = The second life began rather recently when she was 19. She wandered the city streets like a lost sole until she was spotted by one of the local bending triad's scouting parties. Pegged as an easy target for either a mugging or kidnapping (especially due to attractive appearance), they hadn't counted on her abilities. When they assaulted and attempted to subdue her, she came back at them with a flurry of punches and stabs from a dagger she had picked up, dodging their attacks quite effortlessly. When the three of them were knocked out, she dragged them to a local hospital and dumped them in a dumpster behind the building, but only after making sure they couldn't rat her out to any authorities. As she left them there, she dropped their severed tongues in a dark alley, which were promptly eaten by hungry spider rats. As she walked, she pondered her placement in the world, how she had no money (everything she earned from thievery was stashed away and only The Spectre knew how to find it), and how easily she brutalized the gangsters and how they were nobodies. She wouldn't be a nobody. She would be remembered. She would be legendary. She would be feared. She found some old friends that she had made at the orphanage and told them her plan to rob the Republic City International Bank. One of them spoke against the idea, and she silenced him similarly to the thugs, both as a message to him, and her new followers. First, they needed weapons, so in the cover of the night, they pushed over a shop and geared themselves up with suits, and firearms. The very next day, The Dawnblades were born, when they performed the first successful heist of Republic City's bank. The details of how this heist was so successful are still unknown, leaving must speculation even as to if it was Dawn who actually robbed it. She was apprehended later the next day, as a suspect, but with the money she had managed to steal, she had payed off the judge who would sentence her, leaving her scott-free. in the four years since, Dawn has managed to build The Dawnblades up as a criminal empire from a rag-tag group of orphans. They are exclusively non-benders, and are just as feared and respected in the criminal underworld as the Triple Threat Triad, and often engages in turf-wars with them and other gangs. Despite the Dawnblades extensive notoriety, it is still officially unconfirmed that Dawn herself is its leader, even though everyone believes it has to be her. Being so elusive and well-connected, putting her on trial often ends up as a waste of resources, as the judges are all on her payroll, and she has even infiltrated the police (causing a schism between benders and non-benders on the force), and many who do have the courage to stand up to her and her gang end up missing or worse. The front for her gang is the Dawnstar Brewing Company, an International brewery that has footholds in every nation with the exception being the New Air Nation. The Company is believed to be guilty of illicit activities such as smuggling and competitive threats, and even acts of violence, including bombing of rival shipments and even muggings and assassinations of the rivals themselves, they have never been officially linked to the crimes. Despite all this criminal activity and violence, Dawnstar, and Dawn herself, has often donated to various charity organizations and has even commissioned the building of a new orphanage to house and raise abandoned children in acceptable conditions, as well as to find the children an accepting and loving family as soon as possible, as opposed to the terrible life she had to put up with as a child, to make sure no child had to go through what she did. The Dawnstar Home for Kids is located in Downtown Republic City, and is definitely one of the newer and better looking buildings in the area. Current Status Currently, Dawn lives in a penthouse in Upper Republic City, whereas no one knows where The Spectre lives, but it is known that she is still at large. Dawn never travels anywhere without a posse of at least 5 of her trusted henchmen, and several more planted in wherever it was she was going, as assassination attempts made against her are becoming more and more frequent. More often than not, people who she has even remotely been in contact with end up tortured or dead, which is fair, since she's been the cause of similar to others. Personality Dawn is always in one of two personalities, but both sides of her do contain certain similarities, particularly an extensive knowledge of Republic City's (and by extension, the world's) criminal underworld. She also possesses an innate ability to find the fastest and most effective escape route. She is incredibly intelligent, but also arrogant, believing none in the city can touch her. As the Thief, she is calm, collected, and often silent, but when she does speak, it is in a cynical tone that almost seems mocking and mean. As the Thug, she is boisterous and vengeful, never accepting anything less than perfection from those around her. If her standards aren't met, bad things often happen. Quick to anger and partial to luxury, she is feared, always armed, and very very dangerous. She often stays in these mood swings for weeks at a time, writing off her time spent as The Spectre as a business trip. Not even her most trusted adviser and closest friends within the Dawnblades know of her double life. Skills and Attributes Dawn, when in one of her personalities, has a very different set of skills than when in the other. The Thief is stealthy, precise, accurate, and cunning. The Thug is tough, ruthless, persuasive, and almost honorable. She will never have a henchman kill for her. If she has a problem, she does it herself. However, much like personality traits, she does share some physical traits. She is skilled in combat, melee and ranged, being accurate with gun, bow, fist, or blade. When unarmed, she is a skilled chi blocker, though she uses an odd brawler style of fighting, and is able to use her feet to chi block as well. She is not overly strong physically, but strong enough to at least deal damage and to lift herself (such as in climbing ropes and the like) plus any gear she has...or artifacts she's stolen.She is dexterous, allowing her to disable intricate mechanisms and keep a sure footing when needed, or even to make an escape where others might fail. Equipment The Thief Dawn has a plethora of equipment for her double-life as a master thief and gang leader, and due to this double-life, she has two primary sets of equipment. The first, for her life as a thief, The Spectre, she has a set of black armor made of a light and flexible thermoweave suit with a special silk fabric to mimic the strength of spiderwebs. It is nearly form-fitting and allows for total free range of movement. Over this are small plates of hardened leather and even thicker padding and rubber. The placement and materials of these plates over key vital locations allows for kinetic absorption as well as energy dispersion, which translates to limited bulletproof and laserproof. Her boots have cushioned soles to help muffle footsteps, and her hood is formed in such a way that unless a light is shone directly in her face, it is always shrouded in shadows. She has a small cape that drapes over her left side, which she utilizes for distractions and deception. In addition to her armor, she also has a long, folding bow and a quiver full of a set of very unique arrows. The bow is scoped and very very rigid, allowing for an extreme range and very high accuracy and precision. Her arrows and their abilities are as follows: Red Arrow: Volt/Fire Arrow; These arrows create a small spark upon contact. On the arrowshaft there is a small switch, allowing the user to chose whether the spark is a fire spark, or electricity spark. This spark will ignite flammable or electric objects that are powered down, turning them on again. The primary use for these arrows is for turning lights on from a distance. Blue Arrow: EMP/Water Arrow; These arrows also have a small switch allowing for a small capsule of water to be released, dowsing small fires and torches, or for a tiny electro-magnetic pulse to be released, shorting out a single electronic object, likely a lamp or other such object. Primarily used for turning lights and cameras off from a distance. Green Arrow: Moss/Carpet Arrow; Another switch found on the shaft causes the arrow to release a burst of downy carpet, or moss to fall on the ground in a small radius. Primarily used to make footsteps silent on hard surfaces. White Arrow: Noisemaker Arrow; Creates a caterwauling shriek at the source of the arrow's point of impact. Used for distractions. Brown Arrow: Rope Arrow; When this arrow impacts, a small claw opens up and latches onto most any surface. Along the shaft, a timer can be set, which starts counting down the moment the arrow is fired. When it reaches zero, a long, strong rope fires from the non-claw end of the rope. This rope is the strongest built, allowing for the weight of two to three people before it breaks. This includes the claw, the shaft, and the rope. Used for climbing, primarily. Purple Arrow: Knockout Arrow; A small capsule at the tip of this arrow, releases a cloud of knockout gas when it strikes an object or person. Causes unconsciousness in seconds. Orange Arrow: Acid Arrow; This arrow is used to dissolve surfaces to allow entry or sabotage other users. Examples would include melting a vault door to open it, or melting the vault controls to lock the door. The Thug When running the Dawnblades, there are a few items she keeps on herself at all times, usually concealed in and under her clothing (which consists of a suit, long, knee-length coat, a white fedora, slacks, and dress boots). She keeps a shock glove in her inside jacket pocket, a dagger strapped to her left calf, a small blaster pistol strapped to her right thigh (under the slacks, but with a small zipper for easy access), another pistol, this one using bullets, in a shoulder holster, and a third, two shot holdout pistol tucked into her pants on her back. In her left boot is another blade the toe that ejects when the heel is stepped on in just the right fashion, allowing for deadlier kicks. Theories Bounties Category:Republic City Category:Independant Category:Non-Bender Category:Human Category:Character Category:PC